


she feeds you tea and oranges

by epilesbian



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Home Improvement, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbians in Space, No Lesbians Die, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, angsty adora, comforting catra, insufferably soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epilesbian/pseuds/epilesbian
Summary: Horde Prime has been gone for years. Magic has been returned to the rest of the universe. Catra and Adora fall in love with each other more and more every day. Everything is as it should be. But when the Best Friend Squad finally land home on Etheria, Catra and Adora need to find where they truly belong.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	she feeds you tea and oranges

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is my very very first fanfic and i am VERY nervous to be sharing this! i have been writing stories for years but i think this is the first time i've shared one. please be kind <3

A smiling Catra gently approached the love of her life. “Adora?”

The one she has longed for all her life turned and offered her strong hand. There couldn’t be a better feeling than how beautifully their hands fit together… except for when they leaned in towards each other, forehead to forehead. With their minds only a hair away from each other, Catra could almost hear her thoughts. Adora’s thoughts don’t have words - only gentle golden clouds, pink light seeping through. A purr escaped from Catra’s throat.

“It’s over. He’s gone.”

“Good riddance,” Catra murmured.

A silent sigh filled the air between them. The comfort of finally, _finally_ resting… there’s nothing quite like it.

An interupption, a welcome one: the laughter of her new, dearest friends. They were suddenly tackled down to the grass. That moment of calm isn’t stolen, it isn’t wasted - it is paused only to experience another joy, emanating from the new heart of their beloved Etheria.

The four of them - Catra, Adora, Glimmer, Bow - roll down the hill. When was the last time Catra had had the exhilaration of youth, of fun? This needs no answer - a new record was being set.

“So, what are we going to do now?” Bow asked, as if they haven’t had enough adventure for… a lifetime, really.

“We can bring magic back to the universe,” Adora said, with a radiant grin. “What do you guys say to one more Best Friends Squad road trip?”

“I’m in!” cheered Glimmer.

“Obviously!” said Bow.

Catra laughed, blushing, still feeling that need to deflect and to tease - “Of course I’m going with you, dummy.”

“Then let’s do this. Together.”

-

Three years passed, travelling on an old friend’s spaceship with ease. The whole universe has heard the triumphant sound of Adora’s transformations. Having a part-time giant girlfriend still has quite an effect on Catra. With a lifetime of trying to prove she’s bigger, stronger, in control, it’s just nice to let herself be the little spoon sometimes.

When they finally returned to Etheria, the world was pretty much the same. After all, the universe wasn’t the only place calling for more magic. This planet was still healing from decades of trauma and pain.

This was a task that desperately needed Queen Glimmer’s attention. Sure, she was only just off the ship but she had already organised a cabinet meeting with her father and his sister. She planned to organise The Etherestoration Program, which would require their help, as well as the princesses. (Bow had come up with “Etherestoration”. He was way too proud of his terrible pun.) Without a moment to lose, she was stomping down the corridors of her castle, a determined look on her face, and a quiet pride, a sense of fulfilment glinting behind her eyes. She was Queen Glimmer, and she was going to save the world.

And the rest of them were Catra, Adora, and Bow, and they were panting as they tried to keep up with her.

She opened the doors to the ex-war room, and triumphantly exclaimed “I’m baaa–”

“SURPRISE!”

Everyone was there - the extended Best Friend Squad. Sea-Hawk and Mermista trying to keep him from singing; Scorpia, with Perfuma hugging her pincer lovingly; Frosta, leaning against her latest ice sculpture (which was essentially an exact image of the room, only everyone was that little more muscular); Netossa, lifting a champagne glass with a grin, Spinnerella holding her adoringly - both giving strong lesbian mom vibes. Even Entrapta and Wrong Hordak were there - or was it real Hordak? His redemption storyline still had a ways to go.

The inner Best Friend Squad quickly became the inner circle of an enormous group hug. Catra still wasn’t entirely sure of how to proceed when it came to big displays of affection like this. She’d gotten plenty of practice with showing affection to one particular person, but a group hug was a whole other kettle of fish. Thankfully, her main hugger was Scorpia, who she was plenty used to, and missed the most. Nonetheless, she did do her classic wriggling-out-of-hugs move.

“Nuh-uh, wildcat. You don’t get to escape a hug that easy,” said Scorpia, scooping her up in her pincers. Catra laughed into her torso.

“I missed you too,” she mewled.

“Hey, Adora!” called Scorpia, “Catra just told me she missed me. Where is my wildcat and what did you do with her?”

Catra eventually managed to escape Scorpia’s embrace and gave her a soft punch on her enormous shoulder. “I told you all, I’ve been working on stuff.”

“I only remember you saying you were working on your anger, but I’ve gotta say, I think you bruised my shoulder.”

“Shut up, you idiot,” scoffed Catra, with a smile.

It was a real party, complete with tiny food made by Dryl’s beloved Baker and drinks courtesy of Soda Pop, and eventually the musical stylings of Sea Hawk once Mermista could no longer restrain him.

Adora did her rounds of the room, catching up with everyone. Every now and then, Catra could see the shine of an oncoming tear in her eyes, which would quickly retreat back to the strength and stability the She-Ra had to show at all times. Surely, She-Ra could, maybe even _should_ cry when it came to reuniting with her loved ones.

But maybe something else was going on.

Adora took a pause and was leaned against a pillar, alone, drinking a tiny refreshment. Catra could still imagine those thoughts of hers - but this time, the light were drowned and all that was left where stormy clouds. Catra stalked silently towards her.

“What’s wrong, dummy?” said Catra with a smirk, elbowing her in the side. “Why so glum?”

Adora was far away. She absentmindedly pet where Catra had touched her. It took her a moment to recalibrate and answer Catra’s question with another one: “Hmm?”

Catra laughed. “I just asked if there’s anything wrong.”

Adora rubbed her arm nervously. “I just…” she said, still with that troubled look on her face. “All the princesses have their own domains, right?”

“Uh… I guess so? I’m still picking up the basics on princesshood, really; all those training sessions and propaganda taught us that everyone just kinda… hid in the Whispering Woods.”

“Well, yeah, the Whispering Woods is definitely a confusing place that we all wander through, but nobody _actually_ lives there. What I’m saying is, y’know, Glimmer has Bright Moon, Mermista and Sea-Hawk are settled back into Salineas, Perfuma and Scorpia get to rest in flower beds on treetops in Plumeria…”

“Where are you going with this, baby?”

“I just… I guess I’m not sure where I fit in anymore.”

“What do you mean?”

“We grew up together in the Fright Zone, the most inhospitable place on the planet, and my world really changed when I came to Bright Moon. When I pretty much _escaped_ to Bright Moon. I mean, I was a prisoner first, but then I was a friend, a resident, someone who stayed there as a safe place. I was practically a refugee.”

Catra winced. Sometimes, in their new bubble of love, light, calm, joy, she forgot that at one point, her drive in life was to defeat, and even to hurt, the one she had tried so hard not to love.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to bring up any of that. I know it’s all over. We’ve all changed so much.”

“I know,” said Catra in a small voice. “You don’t have to pretend it didn’t happen. Actually… we shouldn’t forget.”

They were both silent for a moment. There was no need to imagine clouds of thought - both of their hearts ached with the regret of stalling their love for one another.

“Um, anyway… what I’m saying is I’m no longer a refugee. I’m not a prisoner. I’ll always be a friend, and I know I will always have a place to stay in Bright Moon, but from now on, I’m only a guest.”

“What makes you say that?” said Catra, her sharp ear raising with curiosity.

“Look, my love.” Adora gestured up at the balcony, where the lovestuck eyes of Glimmer and Bow were bound fiercely to one another. A gentle, almost drunken smile painted their faces. Their faces were tilted in such a way that a kiss was always, always accessible. “Bow is going to become her king soon. Don’t get me wrong… I’ve been dying for this to happen for a long time. Glimmer was _insufferable_ at Princess Prom. I just… I don’t know, I guess I feel like a third wheel?”

Catra laughed. “Is it possible to be a third and a fourth wheel? We can just be two couples living together, what’s the big deal?”

Adora raised her brow quizzically. This particular expression of hers always made Catra’s heart skip a beat, remembering moments such as “ _Did you just jump through fire for me?”_

However, a smirk didn’t accompany her raised brow as it usually did. “We both love them very much, and we _are_ the Best Friend Squad, but do we really want to be on a perpetual double date in a castle that isn’t our own?”

“Why not? Could be fun. Razz knows we’ve been in close quarters for years now, bringing-magic-back-to-the-universe style.”

“That was different though, baby. Mara’s ship is She-Ra’s ship, and also… we had thick metal walls between those close quarters.”

Catra gave a baffled look. “What?”

“Do you…” Adora cradled her face with both hands, out of pure embarrassment. “Do you really want to be on the other side of old thin castle walls on their wedding night?”

Catra cringed. “Well, that’s not for a long time.”

“Doesn’t mean it’s not gonna happen.”

“So what do you want to do then, Princess?”

Adora looked down at her feet. “I don’t know,” she whispered.

They were quiet for a moment.

“I think there’s only one thing _to_ do.”

“And what’s that, Catra?”

“It’s time for us to build a home for ourselves.”

Adora smiled, and they returned to that gentle comfort of resting their heads together. Though the future was unsure, and the promise she had just made would be quite the undertaking, Catra knew she had her best friend, the love of her life, and the most powerful woman on the planet on her side, and she purred with content.

**Author's Note:**

> hello if you enjoyed this, please follow @treksbian and @epilesbian on twitter  
> if you hated it, please follow @treksbian and @epilesbian on twitter :+)
> 
> let me know in the comments if you're interested in seeing what catradora build!


End file.
